Uncharted: Memories
by Obrusnine
Summary: A collection of moments that explain the life of Nate and his new family with Elena and friends. Meant to bridge the 22-year gap between my Uncharted fics. You won't get much out of this unless you've read Uncharted: Seekers of the Lost first.
1. House

**Before you start reading, I am indeed aware of the similarities between this and another story on the site. I just wanted to clarify that this is not inspired by that or ripping that off (to avoid names), this is merely meant to bridge the gap between SotL (my other Uncharted fanfic) and my next Uncharted story. **

**Anyways, each segment will be introduced as soon as I've come up with and written it and will be judged on the amount of years or months after the end of SotL. They will not necessarily be in chronological order.**

* * *

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

**Last Edited: July 27****th****, 2012 fD**

* * *

**House**

**Six Months After Seekers**

* * *

Nate and Elena slowly walked through the house arm-in-arm.

"So is this good enough?" Elena asked.

"No…" Nate said. "I'm sorry I'm saying this again but I'm just not satisfied."

"Now that is one thing I never thought I'd hear you say." She said smirking.

"Very funny, but I want the best for my little baby. This isn't the best." Nate said rubbing Elena's rather large belly. She was six months pregnant now and it showed. The person giving the open house on the two million dollar mansion they were strolling through glanced at them and lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"It's quite alright Mr. Drake, after all you are the judge." She said.

"I don't quite understand why you aren't satisfied yet Mr. Drake, what's wrong?" Martha asked. She was their real-estate agent. She was a young blond wearing clothes that looked far to official for her. "I've brought you to fifteen different houses now and I just don't understand."

"It's not that they aren't good houses Martha, just none of them have suited all of our needs." Nate said. "I also think we have different expectations. I said I wanted a huge backyard, wide enough to set up a little firing range. I want a house with a gigantic library. I want a house that has rooms for us to fill in the future, but isn't too big."

"This mansion suits all of those expectations Mr. Drake, I assure you." Martha said.

"We have very different expectations on a huge backyard Martha, and the library is lacking." Nate replied.

"Well if you don't like it Mr. Drake, I could find you a piece of land to buy and find you an Architect." Martha said.

"You know Nate, I actually like that idea." Elena said.

"That is a good idea." Nate said. "Oh, and I want a location with a forest for hunting and a lake for fishing."

"Nate, you had better not raise a kid that'll go into the business you used to be in." Elena said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nate replied grinning. "But I want to be able to get out with my kids."

"Hey, don't forget that we need to be near a town to." Elena said. "Our kids need friends and a school."

"Look, I really apologize, but if you've already decided you aren't buying the house… I would like it if you left to give our other customers space." The owner said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Elena said. "We'll leave right away."

"Hey, this is an open house…" Nate replied.

"Nate, come on, let's just leave." Elena said.

"Fine…" Nate answered. "Hey Martha, I'm going to take Elena back to the Landing. Why don't you start scouting some architects?"

"Sounds like a good idea Mr. Drake." Martha said. "I'll get back to you with your options."

Nate and Elena stepped out of the house and climbed into the minivan. The Landing was the name Sully had given to his piece of land out on the Florida beaches where he had owned a small condo. They had been staying there since Sully had passed away, considering that Sully had left everything he owned to Nate.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't take the Diablo." Nate said as he put the minivan into gear and pulled onto the streets.

"Nate, I'm six months pregnant. Speed is not very high on my list." Elena said.

"Do we still have to go to those weird pregnancy things?" He asked.

"Yes Nate, it shows your commitment." She said.

"I've been scouting houses for three months, am I not committed enough?" He asked.

"Look, I know you're trying honey. Don't worry; you won't have to go to them very much longer."

"Well I swear that guy that manages the class likes you a little too much."

"He's just friendly; don't get so paranoid… because I swear if you end up knocking him out like the first guy, _I'm _going to be knocking _you _out."

Nate shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said.

"I didn't think so." She said winking. "You're just feeling deprived because I won't have sex with you like this."

"There is that. It drives men crazy you know." Nate said grinning.

"Well it drives women nauseous, so you can get used to it." She said.

Nate sunk a little lower in his seat as Elena laughed.

"You're just so cute when you're disappointed." She said smiling.

"I'm glad I can make you happy in my suffering honey." Nate said.

"You better be."

**2 Weeks Later**

"…so does that plan work out for you Mr. Drake?" The Architect asked.

"It looks great." Nate said. "Could you expand the library a little bit… also a bathroom right off of it would be great. Oh, and a theater in the basement… and a bigger Garage."

"Those additions shouldn't be very hard." He said. "Sounds fine. Do you want me to start construction soon?"

"Right away." Nate said. "I would like it done and ready to move in before my child is born if it's okay. I can't raise a kid on the beach you know."

"Well, the house isn't so big. The underground construction for the theater should be a bit of a challenge, but again not too hard." He said. "Your wife has three months left. If I can rush the constructers a bit and get the best equipment possible, I should be able to have it done by then."

"That sounds perfect, use whatever money you need for that equipment. If you can make them get it done before my kid is born, I'll give you and all of the workers a nice bonus. Also as a bonus, the construction company can keep the equipment." Nate said.

"That sounds perfect Mr. Drake, we have a deal." He said. He offered his hand and Nate shook it.

"Sounds perfect to me as well." He said. "Nice doing business with you."


	2. Artifacts

**You can consider this a gigantic epilogue to Seekers honestly…**

* * *

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

**Last Edited: July 27****th****, 2012 fD**

* * *

**Artifacts**

**One Month after Seekers**

* * *

Nate drove slowly up to the well hidden library in Egypt. Just a few hours ago, he had flown over the ocean from America and dropped the tiny glass shards of the Holy Grail down into the drink. Just in-case, he had decided to keep one shard on his person, knocking a hole in it that he put a string through and used as a necklace. He had noticed that the Grail could only be broken into manageable pieces and not be ground down into bits of dust like he would've wanted.

Still, he had proceeded to saw Moses's Staff in half and store his own piece in a vault in the Landing. While it referred the condo, Sully had also put in a hangar and a landing strip which made flying around in the plane much easier.

He had arranged for the Ark of the Covenant to be shipped over in a cargo plane to Egypt, but had brought the wooden one with him along with the books which were in the trunk.

The parking lot was right where he remembered it being and he parked there before stepping out of the Jeep. He grabbed the Staff half and held it in his hand as he delicately lifted the fragile wooden chest out of the trunk. He proceeded to bring it into the Library. When he entered the front room, the double doors to the main room opened up and Clara stepped out.

"Hello Mr. Drake, we've been expecting you." She said. "Where are the artifacts?"

"That's the thing; you aren't getting all of them." Nate said.

"We had a deal Mr. Drake." Clara said.

"I could care less Ms. Hopkins. No man deserves the power that those Artifacts grant." Nate said. "I broke the Holy Grail; the pieces of it now rest at the bottom of the ocean if you care enough to go looking for them. Although, I did keep a piece around my neck."

"This is unwise Mr. Drake."

"Shove your threats up your ass." Nate said. "I've arranged for the Ark of the Covenant to be shipped over in a cargo plane, you can go pick it up when it gets here. The only reason you can have it is because I am the only one who can use it. You can have this wooden one though."

He set it down on the floor.

"What about the sacred texts and the Staff?" She asked. He handed her the sacred texts from his back pocket and then handed her the half of the Staff he'd brought with them.

"You only get half of the Staff." Nate said. "I'll do whatever necessary to make sure these things don't fall into the wrong hands ever again."

"This may be hard to believe Mr. Drake, but the Seekers of the Lost is the right hands." She said.

"I disagree, now take these things or leave them." He said. "I took down Jason. I hope you don't mind, but I'm keeping Excalibur."

She sighed.

"I don't mind Mr. Drake. I just wish you had warned us of your plans before you destroyed the Artifacts." Clara said. "In the end though, it was probably for the best. Thank you Mr. Drake."

"You're welcome." Nate said. He turned away and headed out the door.

"Mr. Drake…" She said. He turned to look at her. "If you ever need help… or if you ever need something to do with yourself… then you can count on us."

"I'll remember that." Nate said. He stepped out.


	3. Child

**Prepare for the most heartwarming thing I've ever written, I think I've truly outdone myself this time.**

* * *

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

**Last Edited: October 18th, 2012 fD**

* * *

**Child**

* * *

**Eight and a Half Months after Seekers**

* * *

Nate smiled as he prepared dinner for his nearly nine-month pregnant wife. At first, she had protested to this… citing his less than admirable cooking skill. Eventually though… she accepted her fate after a fair bit of pestering. He was going to surprise her though; he'd been practicing at a cooking class he'd been taking in secret so he could surprise her.

He was now preparing a Spanish rice that his teacher was quite fond of, and when Nate himself had tasted, was quite good. One large pot held a large amount of sauce and chicken which he had seasoned to perfection before putting it onto boil and the other a large amount of white rice, which was now almost finished. He'd also prepared a dessert of a chocolate cake that was covered in chocolate frosting and, in an effort to preserve variety and because they just tasted good and they were apparently having a very Spanish themed night… tacos.

It was nearly done and only needed a bit more time on the stove so he set the timer and went in the living room to find his wife sitting down and watching TV.

"Hey honey, it's almost done." Nate said plopping down next to her and putting his right arm over her shoulder. He then laid another hand gently on her bulging stomach. "How are you doing in there buddy?"

"He… or she… is just about ready to come out I think." Elena said. "I still don't understand why you didn't want us to get an ultrasound…"

"I want it to be a surprise." Nate replied grinning.

"You hate surprises." She replied.

"You don't."

"No, I hate them to."

"Well, I won't hate this one." He said smiling and kissed her.

"Yea… I won't hate it either." She said laying her head across his shoulder. "I just hope we all survive dinner."

"Hey… I can cook!" Nate replied dramatically.

"Sure, that's what you said last time. I still haven't gotten the taste out of my mouth… eugh…" Elena said. "How did you talk me into letting you do this again?"

"You'll see, it'll be fine." He replied. "I'll always be here to take care of you… no matter what."

"I know that Nate…" Elena said. "It's just… you really can't cook."

Nate grimaced in response. She giggled in response.

"Oh, this is funny." He replied. Before he could proceed though, the timer went off in the kitchen. "Okay, you wait here while I set up dinner."

He got up and almost immediately she grimaced at leaned forward.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea… I'm fine. He or she just kicked pretty hard in there…" She said. "Hey, calm down in there. If you're not coming out then you don't have to make it so painful for your mommy do you?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine Nate, just go finish dinner." Elena said more forcefully then she had meant to. But then she smiled. "I'm probably going to regret saying that."

Nate scowled at the last words and went to the kitchen, turning everything off. He quickly set up the small round table in the dining room of the Landing according to how his teacher taught him to. He threw a nice white tablecloth over the table before placing and lighting two candles in the center of the table. He laid out silverware next to where the plates would be and opened the door next to it out onto the warm Florida night.

Satisfied, he went into the kitchen and grabbed two plates. He put just the right amount of rice onto each and then slid a piece of chicken onto both piles before dousing them in the sauce. After that, he prepared two tacos for each of them. Elena he packed with tons of toppings, but his own he just had meat, cheese, and salsa… preferring it this way. After he had arranged the plates to a satisfactory degree and wiped off the edges so it looked neat, he carried the two plates into the dining room and set them down on the table in their places.

Happily, he went into the living room to find Elena sitting on the couch conducting the breathing exercises her pregnancy instructor (who Nate still did not like) told her how to do with the TV now off. He waited a minute, just watching his wife, still beautiful even in her pregnancy, with a smile. After that, he approached and sat down next to her again.

"Dinner is served." He said softly. "Are you ready?"

"Great job Nate, you just made me more nervous about eating your cooking then I already was." She said sarcastically. "Although, on the other side of things... whatever you made smells extremely good."

"Never doubt your sense of smell eh?" Nate asked in his teachers' accent. Elena lifted her eyebrow at him. He merely smiled in response as he helped her up and took her to the kitchen before pulling out a chair and helping her sit down before her plate.

"Wow Nate, this looks amazing." She said in surprise. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"Whenever you would go to spend a few hours with Chloe, I went to a cooking class. I wanted to surprise you." Nate said smiling.

"I know I hate surprises, but this looks like a tasty one so you are forgiven." Elena said smiling at him as he went and turned on romantic music before sitting down.

"Glad to be of service." He replied. Elena picked up her fork and gulped before slowly dipping her fork into the rice and raising it to her mouth. Prepared for something that tasted bad, she ate it and she looked like she started to glow all of a sudden.

"This is delicious." She said bluntly.

"Thank you." Nate replied. He picked up his own fork and started to eat. They made small talk for a few minutes; there wasn't anything serious to talk about in their life at the moment. It went from Chloe and Charlie's whereabouts (they were apparently on a flight from London to stay with them as Chloe wanted to be around for Elena's baby), to how Tom was doing (he was staying nearby at a house he had purchased, Nate passed along that he was pretty sure Tom was dating, to which Elena responded with slight surprise), and even some theorizing about where the shards of the Holy Grail in the ocean had gone to even as Nate thumbed the shard around his neck.

Mid-meal though, something happened. Elena took on a panicked look and looked down at herself. Nate picked up on this almost immediately.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"Um… Nate…" She said. He thought he knew what was going on, and was hoping to god it wasn't that, as he wasn't sure he was ready for it…

"What…?" Nate asked biting his lip.

"I… think my water just broke." Elena said. It was exactly what he had hoping she was not about to say. Nate stared at her blankly. "Well… what are you waiting for?"

He didn't know what exactly he was waiting for. They had been practicing this for months… but suddenly he was at a complete loss at what to do next. He stammered for a few seconds, unsure of what to say in this situation. Elena's face was growing red and starting to become strained with pain as she waited.

"Nate! I need you here!" She yelled at him. This didn't entirely shake him out of it, so she stood up and walked slowly over to Nate and slapped him across the face. This woke him up immediately, he jumped to his feet.

"I'll get the van!" He pronounced standing up and knocked his chair over. He grabbed the keys off of a rack near the back door and rushed outside as Elena sat back down and started her breathing exercises, the food entirely forgotten. Nate skidded as he ran to the front of the garage and lifted the key ring up. He grabbed the small remote on it and pressed the button on it. The garage door raised up and ahead was the minivan.

Doing his own breathing exercises as he started to sweat and panic, he ran up to the driver's side door and jammed one of the keys on the key ring into the lock. He turned it to no avail, as it was the wrong key.

"Shit." He said. He tried another, panicking too much in the darkness to tell one key from another. The second key met a similar result. "Shit… why do I have so many keys again?"

He tried two more keys before finally selecting the correct one and pulling the door open before jumping inside. He had left the alarm on unfortunately, and had not turned it off with the remote before opening the door. It went off loudly in his ears. He was lucky he didn't have any neighbors on the beach here.

"Shit… shit… shit…"

The alarm disabled the ignition from starting, as this was one of those modern vehicles that used a button. He fumbled for the remote on his keychain and disabled the alarm before hitting the button and starting the van. After doing this, he jumped out of the van and ran to the other side to open the passenger door and leave it open. When that was done he ran back to the house to find Elena red-faced and breathing harshly, grunting every few seconds as the instructor had told her to.

"Are you ready to go honey?" Nate asked his eyes flicking around.

"Of course I am!" She yelled back. The instructor had told Nate to expect that she be really angry and agitated when this happened, so he had been expecting this. He set the keys down on the table and helped his wife to her feet.

"Okay, breathe now… breathe…" He told her.

"I'm BREATHING!" She yelled back in response. He hurried her out the door, closing it behind him and half-helping half-dragging her across the beach to the garage before helping her into the passenger seat and buckling her in.

"Are you alright there?" Nate asked.

"I AM FINE!" She yelled.

"Okay good." He said running around the vehicle and jumping into the driver's seat before closing the door.

"What are you doing!?" Elena asked frustrated. "You left the keys on the table!"

"Shit!" Nate replied punching himself in the face lightly in anger at himself. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone here…?"

"I'll be fine, just go and grab the damn thing so we can get out of here!" She yelled back. He didn't bother replying to this and opened back up the door before running back up the beach and to the house. He climbed up the steps onto the back porch and ran up to the door… only to find that it had locked behind him. He'd locked himself out of the house.

"Shit! Are you joking?" He asked himself. He ran around to the other side of the house only to find that the front door was locked as well. He hated himself right now. He ran over to the entrance into the small basement Sully had built in for hiding suspicious objects in and found it unlocked to his happiness. He threw open the doors and climbed down inside before finding the stairs back up to the ground floor only to find this door was locked to.

Knowing he didn't have time for this, he kicked the door as hard as he could. But the door was rotted and his foot went right through it and he almost fell over backwards.

"What the hell is with my luck today?" Nate asked himself. He pulled his foot back inside and this time just pushed through the door with his shoulder. This knocked the entire setup off of its hinges as he stumbled into the kitchen. "Looks like I've got some fixing to do…"

Ignoring it, he seized the keys off of the table and charged back out of the back door at a run. When he finally reached the fan and climbed inside, he found Elena even more red-faced and in pain than before.

"Did you grab your cellphone!?" Elena asked.

"Why!?" Nate asked hesitating as he went to slam his foot on the pedal.

"You need to call Tom! He wouldn't want to miss this!" Elena said. He cursed himself and charged right back out the door and back to the house, grabbed his cellphone, came back and jumped back in before closing the door.

"Is there anything _else _you need?" Nate asked agitated.

"No! Just GO!"

He complied immediately, flattening the gas pedal onto the floor and charging out of the garage onto the runway before turning left. The runway led to a dirt path that eventually led to the main road into Panama City. He got the cellphone up and hit the speed-dial for Tom as they sped into the city before putting the phone to his ear as Elena began to groan in pain. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Nate, how's it-" Tom started to say. He had apparently identified his caller on the ID.

"Tom, it's happening." Nate said bluntly.

"I'll be right there." He replied and hung up.

"Hurry up Nate…" Elena begged. Tears were starting to come from her eyes.

"We're almost there Elena… just hold on." He replied calmly. Even as his heart got torn to shreds from seeing his wife in this state, he became more focused and accelerated to far above the speed limit. They were lucky, and there were no cops to stop them as they finally drove up in front of the hospital Emergency Room. Tom was already there and saw their van pull up and ran up as Nate jumped out of the car.

"Here, I'll park the van. Get her inside; I'll be right behind you." Tom said climbing into the driver's and closing the door as Nate ran to the other side and opened Elena's door. As Nate unclipped her seatbelt, Tom looked at her and spoke in an intensely calming voice. "Hey, you're going to be alright. I'm here… Charlie and Chloe are going to land in a few hours so maybe they'll be here before you're done… just relax."

Elena nodded as Nate helped her out of the car and then assisted her in walking through the sliding doors as Tom went and parked the car. Once inside with her over his shoulder, he saw that the ER was extensively busy but he walked up to the desk with Elena hanging on him.

"Help please, my wife's in labor." He said. He supposed that Tom's voice had had a calming effect on him as well. The nurse at the desk got up and called a nurse to come with a stretcher, Nate helped her climb up onto it and lay down as a Nurse came up with a clipboard and started to ask him questions as Elena was rolled into a "room" that was actually just a section of the wide hallway that was rounded by a curtain.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Nathan Drake; this is my wife, Elena Drake. My Godfather Tom Rogers should be coming in any minute now if someone could bring him in here to." Nate replied.

"Only one family member, sorry. Alright…" She replied writing quickly. Nate nodded. "How long has she been in labor?"

"About forty minutes." He said as he watched as Elena was undressed by the nurses and given a hospital robe. The questions went on for a bit, asking any relevant questions such as allergies before the nurse left Nate and Elena alone. He walked up beside her bed and let her squeeze on his hand; he started giving her reassurances as her pain seemed to increase. A doctor flitted in and out, monitoring her condition over the next several hours as Elena's labor progressed.

Nate went out to check after three hours at Elena's approval and found both Charlie and Chloe sitting with Tom. They still had all of their luggage with them.

"Is she doing alright?" Chloe asked nervously as he stepped out. His hand was sore from Elena's gripping on it, but he nodded as Tom stepped up and gave him a hug which he returned.

"She's doing okay." Nate said wiping some tiredness from his eyes and biting his lip. Chloe stepped up and hugged him to.

"Hey, you shouldn't worry 'bout it mate. She's going to be fine." Charlie said. He bit his own lip nervously. "She's… going to be fine…"

Chloe turned around and looked sternly at her boyfriend, her look saying _you aren't helping _all over it. He sheepishly looked away, as he appeared as nervous about this as Nate was.

"She is going to be alright." Tom told Nate. "You have to believe that. Every bit of fear you have about this she is going to pick up on, and it's only going to make it harder for her to do. Have confidence."

Nate nodded, took a deep breath, and looked up confidently.

"She's going to be alright." He said, more to himself then the others. He felt better now.

"Get back in there; we'll be right here waiting." Chloe said smiling at him. Nate smiled back and looked at all of his friends.

"Thank you… all of you." He said.

"Hey, don't you go soft on me. Just because you've settled down doesn't mean you get to act like you care, eh mate?" Charlie said grinning. Nate smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We are all going out for a beer later on me; something tells me I'll need it." He replied.

"I could never refuse that one." Tom said grinning. "Although past experience with your birth tells me you won't have the time."

Nate nodded and went back to Elena's side. A few more hours passed before finally, a nurse came in and nodded as she looked at Elena.

"Okay, looks like you're ready." She said. "Better get ready for this… time to start pushing."

Elena nodded and did as asked. She started to squeak a little as the process went on over the next hour. That's when it got really bad. As she kept pushing, she started to scream and Nate became slightly lightheaded. Thirty minutes passed of almost complete silence as two nurses worked with Elena, and Nate's apprehension only increased with every passing minute.

"Okay, you're crowing baby. Just a little bit more and you'll have your little one." The nurse said soothingly.

"Alright… here… I… go…" Elena said before letting out another scream as she pushed, holding on so tightly to Nate's hand that it felt like his blood circulation was being cut off.

"Hey… you're alright honey…" He said for what felt like the millionth time. "Just a little more…"

Finally, after a few more pushes, the event reached an apex.

"One last push, come on now!" The nurse urged. Elena gave one final scream, and there was a sudden cry as the baby slipped out into the nurses hands. One of the nurses bought out a clamp and handed a large pair of scissors to Nate as Elena released Nate's hand and her breath slowly calmed as she leaned back extremely tired.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Nate asked.

"Cut the umbilical, you're a daddy." The nurse replied. This statement hit him like a brick, but he did what she asked, and eventually the Nurse took the baby to be weighed nearby.

"What… what is it?" Elena asked.

"You have yourselves a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said. Elena broke out in tears of joy.

"You hear that Nate, it's a girl!" She said excitedly. Nate went back to her side and kissed her as the nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and called him over. He went eagerly over and took his child gently away from the nurse wrapped in a blanket. She was still crying, but not as much as before.

"She weighs 7.6 pounds, that's very good." The nurse said.

"Hey there…" Nate said playfully nodding at the nurse. He gave his girl his little finger and she grabbed it with both hands. She seemed to giggle a bit as her cries slowly faded. He laughed.

"Hey, bring her over here." Elena said. He quickly brought the girl to his wife's side and handed the baby to her. Elena giggled as she saw her baby's face for the first time. "She's so beautiful…"

"She is isn't she…" Nate replied in wonder grinning from the one side of his face to the other.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked. Nate looked at Elena, who nodded in response as Nate stood up fully and looked at the nurse.

"Her name is Iria." Nate said. "Iria Drake."

After thirty minutes of staying in the room with the child, Elena seemed to become more and more tired by the second. Nate asked if he could bring Iria to show to the others, to which Elena nodded handing her over to him. He leaned down and kissed his wife one more time before rocking his sleeping baby as he went out to the waiting room.

The others stood immediately as the saw him and the baby and ran up to him.

"It's so cute!" Chloe cried. "What is it?"

"_She_…" Nate expressed. "…is a girl. Her name is Iria."

"Hey there Iria… I'm Grandpa Tom." Tom said to the baby as she opened her eyes and giggled at the sight of all of them.

"It's got such little hands…" Charlie wondered.

"She Charlie." Chloe corrected keeping her eyes on the little baby as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Want to hold her?" Nate asked.

"Uh…" Charlie said.

"Not you Charlie, Tom first." Nate replied rolling his eyes.

"Yea, of course." Tom said. Nate handed the baby gently to him and Tom rocked it smiling. "She reminds me of you when you were a baby."

They all waited a few minutes before Chloe requested a turn, to which Tom happily obliged. Another few minutes passed before Chloe began to hand her back to Nate.

"Well… wait a minute. I want to hold her." Charlie stammered.

"Oh… alright." Nate said biting his lip. Charlie had no experience with children so he was a little worried, but it would be cruel to deny his request. Chloe handed the baby to her boyfriend and he held it a little clumsily at first, but got it easily afterwards. He laughed a little and grinned as he looked at her small face.

"She is cute." Charlie said smiling. Another few minutes passed and Charlie handed her back to Nate. As the others watched, he kissed her small forehead and admired her beautiful eyes which belonged to her mother smiling. No matter who he had lost before, now he had gained someone… someone beautiful… and he would never let her go.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… *smiles***


	4. Drinks

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

* * *

**Last Edited: October 18****th****, 2012 fD**

**Drinks**

* * *

**2 Weeks after Seekers**

* * *

Nate sat at the bar with a defeated look on his face as he downed a beer. Someone pulled up a seat next to him and sat down, but Nate didn't look to see who it was, instead choosing to keep looking at his drink. He was startled as a hand landed on his shoulder from whoever sat beside him, he started to spring up ready to fight whoever had touched him, but when he looked up… he found his Godfather Tom.

"What? Tom? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see my Godson obviously." Tom said smiling. "Elena told me you were here."

"Eh… I should've guessed." Nate replied with a shrug.

"I quit the SAS." Tom said as he ordered a beer of his own.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to come back and live in America now that you're here and I can see you without the Templar's executing you."

"How do you know they won't?" Nate asked. "No matter how effective the Seekers are, their plans will take months to come to fruition."

"Well, either way. You can defend yourself in ways you couldn't when you were five." Tom replied.

"Good point." He replied.

"So why are you here sitting in this non-descript bar in the middle of nowhere instead of being with your wife?" Tom asked. Nate didn't answer this right away, watching the last of his beer slosh around in the bottom of his bottle. "Hm?"

"Memories." Nate finally answered.

"The bad ones I'm guessing…?"

"I guess that's what happens when someone you care about dies. The good memories turn into bad ones."

"Victor Sullivan?"

"Yea."

"I'll drink to that." Tom said popping the cap off of his own beer and throwing it back as Nate requested another.

"Did… did you feel like this when my Godmother died?" Nate asked. He hesitated a bit as it was a pretty personal question and even though recent events had made Nate acquire a respect and even love of the man; he hadn't known him for very long. Tom closed his eyes in response. "Sorry…"

"No, it's alright." Tom said opening his eyes and looking at him. "It's just I try not to talk about her too much. It's painful. I did by the way. It's always hard when a loved one dies. You have to push ahead and take care of the ones that are still alive… and try to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to them."

Nate popped the cap off of his second beer and raised it towards Tom.

"Now that's something _I'll _drink to. To Dad, to Sully, and to every innocent person whose died in this mess." Nate said. Tom nodded and clinked his own bottle of beer against Nate's before they both threw their bottles back simultaneously.


	5. Mansion

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

* * *

**Last Edited: November 23****rd****, 2012**

**Mansion**

* * *

**10 Months after Seekers**

* * *

Nate slowed the van as they took a turn out of the small town. It seemed pleasant enough to him, but for now, he just wanted to see their new home. Elena sat in the passenger seat breastfeeding their daughter.

"How is she doing?" He asked looking over at them smiling.

"She's fine." Elena responded. Nate still couldn't believe his luck at having such a beautiful wife and child. The past month had been slightly difficult for them, as the baby had been making it rather tough to get a decent night's sleep.

But even as he was angry at first every time she woke up and woke them, his anger melted away with every site of his child… of their child… He looked a bit too long though.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" She half-screamed at him. He noticed that he was drifting out of their lane into the path of an oncoming truck. He quickly corrected course and cursed himself. But the alarm quickly passed and they talked about it no further. "How much farther is it?"

"Only a little." Nate said.

"You didn't get us lost again did you?" Elena asked frowning.

"No, I swear, I memorized the directions this time." He replied.

"You're just lucky I can't check the map now Mister."

"That I am."

The baby seemed to finish so Elena pulled her away and tugged her shirt back on. She giggled and laughed lightly.

"Yes, you're a good baby there aren't you?" She asked in her best baby voice. Nate looked right and smiled a bit at the baby. "The doctor said that she's ahead of most babies."

"Well, of course. She's my girl after all." Nate said proudly.

"Our girl." Elena said holding the baby in one hand and pushing his shoulder.

"Keep that up and _you _are going to run us off the road missy."

Elena laughed and held the baby close as she started to drift off to sleep. They both quieted so as not to disturb her. A few more minutes passed of driving before Nate looked at his watch.

"I think we should be getting there sometime soon." He whispered looking around for it. He had seen pictures of the house and area, but he still wasn't sure exactly where it was. It was also never the same as actually looking at something in real life.

"Hey, is that it?" She asked pointing towards the right. There was a roof poking over a line of trees and a road that seemed to lead up to it. He then spotted a sign stuck into the ground that said "Drake" in big white letters.

"Yea, I think that's it alright." He said. He turned into the driveway and started driving up. A few seconds later, they saw the mansion itself. Just as he had requested, the mansion was just big enough to be considered such. It wasn't huge though.

Elena gasped as she saw cherry trees and a nice garden in front of the house. He had discussed adding these improvements with the architect without her around so as to surprise her.

"It's beautiful." Elena said smiling.

"Surprise." Nate responded. "It's already furnished to if you remember."

"Yes, I know, I picked the furniture myself because I knew I couldn't trust you with it."

"Eh… ah… yea, probably."

He drove up to their garage and pressed a button on the remote attached to his car keys and it slid open, letting them drive in. He shut off the van and took the car keys out. He then put his hands into his pockets… to find they were empty.

"Ah… crap…" He said to himself. "Crap… crap… crap…"

"What is it now Nate?" She asked preparing for the worst.

"Uh… I think I forgot the keys." Nate said chuckling and looking at her embarrassed. He scratched his head and grinned.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" She asked. She went into her pockets and held up the house keys in front his face.

"What would I do without you?" He asked getting out of the car.

"Die a horrible death." Elena said holding the baby close and stepping out of the van.

"Probably." Nate said shrugging before closing his door. "Although, if I remember correctly, I did just fine before you came along."

He went around to the other side and closed Elena's for her as she stepped outside and looked around.

"Oh really? Because I seem to remember you getting into a lot of trouble." She replied. "Like there was this time where we uncovered Francis Drake's coffin from the deep sea only for me to find out you didn't get a permit…"

"Okay, point made." Nate said stepping out of the garage and pressing the button to close the garage door. "Now, let's go inside shall we?"

"Why is it that I still get a bad feeling whenever you say that?" Elena asked.

"Oh come on, what's going to be waiting for us inside this time?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if more zombies were inside."

He ignored her and ran up to the door ahead of her, unlocking it and pushing it open before stashing the keys back in his pocket. He then walked back up to her.

"My lady's castle awaits." Nate said grinning before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms, being careful to make sure she didn't drop Iria. It was still surprising though, and she gasped a little before giggling.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold." He said. Before she could reply, he did just that, carrying her through the door and into the entrance hall.

"Wow…" She said looking around from in Nate's arms. He looked around as well and was quite impressed.

"Worth every penny." He said grinning. It was made out of beautiful wood and the stairs were elaborate. It wasn't empty either, what personal possessions they already had had already been moved here and put in the places he himself had designated.

"It's home." Elena said smiling. Nate lowered her to her feet and he kissed her.

"Yes, it's our home." He said. He put his arm over her as she stood next to him and rocked the baby in her arms.

"I'm going to go check it out then." She said. He let her go and she started up the stairs looking about. Nate smiled, and knew that they would be happy here before heading up after her.


	6. Conflict

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

* * *

**Last Edited: November 23rd, 2012**

**Conflict**

* * *

**13 Years after Seekers**

* * *

Nate scrutinized his collection as he prepared for a small hunting trip into the nearby forest. Eventually, he finally picked a M40 sniper rifle and swung it over his back. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening behind him and footsteps and he turned about to find Iria with her blonde hair like her Mother's tied in a ponytail.

She had her mother's eyes to, although, the rest of her face looked like Nathan's own. She had quite the look of determination in her eyes to. He gulped.

"Hey Iria, what is it? I can tell you want something." Nate said. "Speaking of, you know you're not supposed to be in here."

"Yea Dad, you don't need to tell me twice. I want to go with you." She said.

"You know your Mom doesn't want you getting familiar with guns and stuff like that." Nate said. "I would if she would let me, I swear."

"I'm nearly fourteen years old Dad. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself thank you." Iria said defiantly. "Now please teach me how to shoot!"

"Doesn't your mother need help taking care of Harry?" Nate asked trying to get out of the situation. He was referring to their ten-year old son.

"I couldn't care less about her needing my help!" She said angrily. She had certainly inherited his rebelliousness.

"Come on Iria, you know your Mom would _kill _me." He said biting his lip.

"I knew you wouldn't care enough about what I want to bring me with anyways!" She replied. She flipped around and stormed off. He sighed as his heart melted. He hated denying her like this.

He narrowed his eyes and put the rifle back before going after her.

"Iria, come on. That isn't fair!" He said as he chased her back to the house. He saw her go in and slam the door behind her. "Geez… that girl is such a handful."

He went inside and headed into the kitchen to find Elena making Harry sandwiches as he sat at the table patiently.

"What's wrong with her now?" Elena asked.

"Yea, what's wrong with Iria daddy? She's being so mean." Harry said giggling.

"She wants me to teach her how to shoot so she can go hunting with me." Nate replied to Elena. "Also, you be nice to your sister huh? She's going through a lot right now."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Puberty honey." Elena told him.

"What's that?"

"You'll know soon enough…" Elena said.

"But why would I know that?" He asked starting to stand up in his chair.

"Because you'll be going through it to soon enough." Nate said.

"But she's a _girl_; I don't want to do anything she does!" Harry said panicking.

"Unfortunately son, everyone does."

"Now you sit down there." Elena piped in sternly. "Now."

He complied, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"I think I should teach her." Nate told her.

"I already said no Nate." She said. "I do not want her growing up with things like guns and killing in her life."

"Neither do I, but it's up to her if that's what she wants isn't it?" Nate asked. "Besides, we live in a pretty dangerous world. I told you I want her to know how to defend herself."

"Then teach her later, when she's an adult and she _can _make decisions for herself."

"Come on…"

"You just want her to like you because she played the guilt card."

"Mommy, what does guilt mean?" Harry asked. Suddenly sitting up again interested.

"Guilt is when you hurt someone and feel bad about it." Elena replied.

"Okay, maybe it is that way. Maybe she is emotionally charged… but _still._" Nate said.

Elena sighed. Then it looked like she had an idea, and she looked at him with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no. Something tells me I am not going to like this." He said.

"Well, we've been putting something off. When we had Harry, we agreed I would do it with him and you would do it with her..." Elena said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Yea Mommy, do what?" Harry asked grinning. Nate would've laughed if he didn't think he knew what was coming.

"The _talk _Nate." Elena said.

"Ah… crap… I knew I wasn't going to like this." Nate said. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait a little bit longer for that?"

"What's the talk Mommy?" Harry asked.

"I'll have it with you to in a few years, just you wait." Elena said to him. "…and you, you need to stop putting it off. So I'll tell you this. If you go and have the talk with her right now, then I will let you teach her how to shoot."

"But…" He started to say.

"No buts… just make your decision." She said. She seemed decidedly aloof as she placed Harry's sandwiches before him. He laughed and grabbed one.

"Damn it. Fine then." Nate said. "_Fine._"

"I knew you'd see it my way." She said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. He sighed and headed into the entrance hall to head up to Iria's room. Something told him that neither he nor his daughter was going to like this.

When he was standing before his daughter's bedroom door, he looked up and sighed before knocking.

"Who is it?" Iria asked through the door angrily.

"It's me." Nate replied.

"Go away dad."

"C'mon Iria, I just want to talk to you." He said... not exactly sure how to approach this situation.

"Hm… alright then… but I won't talk back…" She said. He heard the click as she unlocked her door for him and then a thump as she dropped back onto her bed. He opened the door slowly and entered to find Iria on her bed face down on her pillow. "Just say what you need to and get out."

"Well Iria, your mother agreed to let me let you learn how to shoot." Nate said. It was as though he had injected her with adrenaline. She flipped over, got onto the floor, ran over and jumped up to hug him. He smiled, and then frowned. "Unfortunately, for both of us… there is… a… condition…"

She let him go and dropped to the floor.

"Oh crap, something tells me I'm not going to like this anymore then you seem to." Iria said biting her own lip in the exact same fashion he did. He almost laughed at the direct similarities to himself he could see in her.

"Um… uh… we should probably sit down for this." Nate said. She sighed and sat down on her bed with her arms crossed. He took the invitation and sat down next to her, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Alright… what is it Dad?" She asked.

"Well, your mother has… pointed out… that it's past the time we had a certain… talk." He said uncomfortably. "Um… do you… have a boyfriend?"

"Ohhhhhh no. I think I see where this is going." Iria said.

"Unfortunately, yea… the birds and the bees…" Nate said. "One of the wonders of parenting apparently…"

"Yes, I know Dad. Boys, girls, babies, that stuff. I don't need a sex education course. I get enough of that from school." She said standing up.

"Unfortunately, your mother wants us to have this talk regardless." Nate said. She shook for a second, then raised a hand and turn, with the identical evil grin that Elena had had before on as she turned around. "Oh… this should be good."

"How about this… we can both leave acting like we had this talk… but not actually have it!" She said mischievously. Nate grinned.

"I like how you think… but uh, one condition or two actually." He replied.

"Um… okay, what?" Iria asked.

"First, answer my question. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Um… uh…" She bit her lip again. She seemed to think this over for a minute. "Well… um… yea I guess."

"You guess?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, yes Dad. Now what's the other condition?" Iria said.

"You have to invite him over for dinner." Nate said.

"Ah…. Crap." She said. She went and fell face-first onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow. "Okay, fine, I'll do it. But you drive a hard bargain Dad."

"That's my girl." He said. "Now, let's wait here a few minutes and then walk out looking all embarrassed and such."

Iria flipped over and sat up.

"Now that's something I can do Dad." She said.

"In the meantime, I get to ask a few questions." Nate said mischievously. She immediately fell backwards onto her bed again.

"Fine… what?" She asked.

"Um… well…" Nate really didn't know what he was doing here. He was trying to be a good father, but finding it challenging. "Who is your boyfriend?"

"Oh come on, this is worse than the birds and the bees." Iria said.

"If you feel that way, we can get back to it." He said.

"…never mind." She said sitting up sighing. "You won't believe me when I tell you who it is though."

"Try me." Nate said.

"Donnie. My boyfriend is Donnie." She said. If he had been drinking something at that moment, he probably would've spit it out in surprise. Instead, he flinched and looked at her bewildered. Then he realized this would offend her and immediately straightened his face.

"So… um… Donnie huh?" Nate asked. "I thought he was your best friend…?"

"Well, um… about a year ago… we decided that we were more than that to each other." Iria said.

Iria had known Donnie since she was a child. So it really surprised him at this sudden evolution.

"You should… um… know that these kinds of relationships can be kind of… dangerous?" He said. He personally hadn't experienced anything like this when he was a teenager. He supposed he had been watching too many movies.

"Yea Dad, I listened to "Love is a Battlefield" to." Iria said. Nate couldn't help but laugh at the reference. It certainly relieved the tension.

"Alright then… so um… have you uh…?" Nate tried to ask.

"No Dad, I'm still a virgin." She replied. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Phew… yes… yes we can." Nate said. "Let's go. Huh?"

"Yes Dad. Let's."


	7. Guns

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

* * *

**Last Edited: November 24****th****, 2012**

**Guns**

* * *

**13 Years after Seekers**

* * *

Nate rubbed his hand together as the day started to get colder. But he continued to set up targets such as bottles or other useless objects he had found around the house at varying heights using old tables and other things he could use to elevate the targets to varying heights. Iria was standing next to the table and checking out a small handgun aiming it downrange.

"Hey, be careful with that, you could kill somebody." Nate said sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid Dad, it's not even loaded." Iria replied.

"Good girl, now… let's see how well you shoot." He replied. He went up to Iria's side and took the handgun from her. "This is a Beretta M92F pistol with upgraded iron-sights. It's an extremely stable semi-automatic handgun with a standard clip size of 15 rounds. It's pretty low-recoil, so rapid firing is possible if you've got a trained hand."

Iria nodded, making sure to pay strict attention to everything he said. He held out the side of the handgun and pointed at a small glowing red dot on the side.

"See this red dot?" He asked.

"Yea, I see it." She answered.

"When its glowing red like this, it means the safety is off and the gun is ready to fire. But since it isn't loaded, it doesn't matter." He said. He flicked a switch and the dot turned white. "This means that the safety is engaged and the gun won't fire if you squeeze the trigger. Got it?"

"Yea, I got it." Iria said. Nate nodded and grabbed a clip from the table.

"To load the gun, you place the side with the bullets showing under the handle of the gun and push up. That's it; the gun is loaded and ready to fire. If you pull back the hammer here, it slots a bullet into the chamber." He said demonstrating. "You don't need to do this though; most semi-automatic handguns will automatically load a bullet into the chamber when you squeeze the trigger to fire."

He turned the safety off and assumed a shooters stance.

"Now, shooting is all about stance. If you don't have the right stance, your aim is going to be off." He said. "You need to keep her legs strong, firm, and straight. One leg behind the other will also make you more resistant to recoil. After that, you pull the gun to your chest and then stretch your hands out straight and take a look down the sights."

"Okay." She said continuing to follow what he was saying.

"After that, you place your sights on your target. You aren't going to be able to hold it perfectly still, so don't try. The more you do, the more you shake." He said. "When you are ready to fire at your target, take a quick breath and hold it as you try and hold the gun as still as possible for that split second and fire at your target. Like this."

He did what he had told her to do and fired. The bottle at the farthest distance out exploded in a shower of glass down onto the stool it was sitting on.

"Did you get all of that?" Nate asked.

"Yea." Iria said. "Let me try."

He engaged the safety and handed her the gun. When she had it, she re-engaged the safety and took the stance as he had said. She picked a target close by and followed her father's instruction to the letter as she pulled the trigger and another bottle exploded.

"Very good." Nate said. He was indeed impressed. "You're a natural."

"Hey, I'm you're girl right?" She asked.

"You bet you are." He said. "Now let me show you about rapidly firing at different targets."

She engaged the safety and handed it to him.

"Good work, always engage the safety before giving around a gun." Nate said. "As much as I hate to admit it, these things are pretty dangerous and you don't want to kill your friends."

"No kidding Dad. Although I do feel like shooting you sometimes…" She joked.

"Very funny." Nate said with a smirk. "Now, when you want to engage multiple targets in rapid-succession, you need to calm yourself and practice the technique in a rapid pace. Watch this."

He raised the gun again and popped three bottles left to right in rapid succession.

"You want to move the gun as your shooting and keep a good momentum, but still focusing in with every shot." He said. "Don't get frustrated if you miss. That will unsteady your hand and make you miss more. You have to try and stay calm and shift quickly."

She nodded as he handed her back the gun.

"Make sure to engage targets in order from one direction to the other. If you're going to end up shooting a target anyways, don't skip over. Just keep it in one fluid motion." Nate said.

She nodded again and took a stance and engaged five targets in a row. She missed half of the bullets she fired, but still remained calm and kept it moving.

"That's my girl. Now, let's try with something bigger and with more recoil." Nate said. He picked up a Python Magnum-Revolver from the table. "This baby is a Python Magnum-Revolver. This thing has a lot of kick, so be ready for it. It's the same basic principle. Just keep your finger away from the wheel where the bullets are. The gas escapes from there and if your finger is there when that happens, let's just say you're going to have a bad day."

He loaded the gun and handed it to her. She took her stance and tried to shoot a bottle. She missed, and the recoil was so surprisingly powerful it went flying out of her hands and she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Holy crap." She said.

"I told you." Nate said grinning.

"Yea, total understatement Dad."

He helped her up laughing.

"Maybe you should stay away from the big guns?" Nate asked grinning in a very daring way.

"Oh, you are so on Dad." Iria said. She grabbed the Python and made ready to shoot again.

A few hours later, they both stepped inside. Nate was glowing and happy… but Iria was hanging her arms at her sides and looked like she'd had a very tiring if happy day.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" She asked as they stripped their coats off. She had kept practicing with the Python and a collection of shotguns so now her arms hurt and her shoulder was bruised.

"Hey, I told you. Don't blame me if you acted like it was a challenge." He replied taking off his boots.

"Agh… I'm going to bed." She said heading towards the main hall.

"We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

She groaned at this.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for this." Nate called after her.

"Don't remind me." She called back. Still, she turned her head around and smiled at him weakly. "It was still fun Dad. I love you."

"I love you to honey." He said smiling warmly. She seemed to deliberate something, she ran back, hugged him and let him kiss her on the forehead before heading off to bed. After that, he headed into the kitchen to find it darkened but with candles on the table that smelled like sweet apples. Elena was sitting down with a bottle of fancy wine in her hands.

He quickly walked over to her and kissed her.

"Is there some kind of special occasion today?" Nate asked.

"No, I just wanted to do something romantic. It's been a while." She replied.

"It has been at that." He said as she poured him wine into a glass and handed it to him. After pouring her own glass, she held it up.

"To our beautiful children." She said warmly.

"I can toast to that." He said. They clinked their glasses together and drank their wine.


	8. Dinner

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

* * *

**Last Edited: November 24****th****, 2012**

**Dinner**

* * *

**13 Years after Seekers**

* * *

"Dad… do you really have to do this?" Iria asked as she passed him in the hall.

"Yes, yes I do." Nate said.

"You were the one with the idea in the first place." She replied. "I mean, come on. Why is all of this cloak and dagger necessary? You already know Donnie."

"Hey, everything changed when he started dating you." He replied. "So I need to change tack."

"You just found out yesterday! We've been dating for a year!" Iria said. "Crap… just please don't hurt him."

"We'll see."

Iria sighed and headed off to get dressed. Donnie was coming over for dinner tonight. It had been a few days since Iria had told Nate that he was her boyfriend, and being the overly protective father he was, he was preparing to scare the crap out of him. He unlocked a drawer with a small key and took out an M9 before stashing it in the back of his pants.

Of course, they knew Donnie. He was a good kid. Both Elena and Nate agreed on that. It didn't mean they weren't going to make absolutely sure he knew that he wasn't to mess with her. He pulled his shirt over the back of his pants and headed downstairs.

"Nate, come and help me with the food would you?" Elena called from the kitchen.

"Yea, I'll be right there." He called back.

A few hours later, dinner was ready and the table was set. Harry was running about the kitchen trying to steal food as Elena scolded him. Eventually, she convinced him to calm down and a grabbed a book to read. The kid really liked history, and he'd definitely gotten Nate's artistic talent, as well as Elena's writing talent.

Nate had tried to become a novelist as he had said, but it turned out he wasn't too gifted at it. Instead, he'd decided to work on his art skills and he was pretty good at it now.

Still, Harry had a journal that Nate couldn't help but think looked like one of his own. As he was sitting down and looking at his son read, the doorbell rang.

"Looks like he's here." Elena said. "Why don't you let him in?"

"Yes, let the games begin." Nate said. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Nate went to answer the door. When he pulled it open, he found Donnie wearing a very nice suit. "Hey kid, you really overdressed for this occasion."

"I just wanted to look nice Nate." Donnie replied. "I mean. I've been over for dinner before, but this is different."

"Yes it is. Don't call me Nate, circumstances have changed." Nate answered. He leaned down and looked very closely at him. Donnie gulped.

"Um… can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure why not." Nate said, he stood up and ushered him in before closing the door behind him. He went into the kitchen after that. He stood in front of Elena and seemed to be at a loss for words for a second.

"Um… hi Mrs. Drake. Need help with anything?" Donnie asked.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'll be just fine. Why don't you sit down?" Elena asked.

"Yea sure." He said. He sat down next to Harry and looked at the book he was reading. It was a novel about Machiavelli. "I still can't believe how you read and comprehend books like that Harry. I hardly can myself, and I'm older then you."

"I'm special." Harry said looking up.

"Yes you are honey." Elena piped up. Nate sat down across from Donnie and crossed his arms on the table and just stared at him. Donnie bit his lips and looked both ways.

"Do you need something Mr. Drake?" Donnie asked nervously.

"No." Nate replied. Iria walked in and they both looked over. She was wearing a simple but quite pretty dress.

"Wow." Donnie asked.

"Hey, eyes up buddy." Nate said thumping him on the shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Come on Dad, leave him alone." Iria said sitting down next to him. Iria put her hand on the table and Donnie made to set his hand on hers.

"Eh eh!" Nate urged. He withdrew his hand.

"Shut up Dad, he's my boyfriend." Iria said grabbing Donnie's hand and placing it on the table.

"I'm watching you." Nate said. He put two fingers on his eyes and then pointed them at Donnie. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yes Mr. Drake, I'm quite aware of that." Donnie replied.

"Donnie and Iria kissing in a tree…" Harry started.

"Don't even think about it." Iria said looking at him with her best evil stare. Harry immediately buried himself back in his book.

"Okay, _children_, that's quite enough." Elena said pointedly looking at Nate as she set the food down on the table and began to serve everyone. Dinner was awkward and fast, but soon it was over. As Elena cleaned up the plates, Nate looked even more closely at Donnie.

"Hey Iria, why don't you take Harry here upstairs for a bit while I talk to Donnie?" Nate said.

"Yes Dad…" Iria sighed standing up. She put her hand on Donnie's shoulder and whispered something into his ears before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her little brother. As she left, Donnie gulped again and sank in his chair.

"So Donnie, you're dating my daughter." Nate said folding his hands on the table and leaning forward.

"Yes Mr. Drake, I'm pretty sure that's clear." Donnie replied.

"How long has that been going on?" He asked.

"Iria said she told you, about a year now." Donnie said. It seemed like he sank even lower in his chair if that was even possible. Elena sat down next to Nate.

"A year huh?" She asked. "You don't hurt her do you?"

"What…? Of course not!" Donnie said sitting up a bit. "I've known Iria since we were both little, I would never hurt her."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nate asked.

"No offence, but it's not really any of your business. What is this… bad cop bad cop? I thought the mother was supposed to defend me!" He said.

"Not this time." Elena said. "I don't want to see her get hurt any more than Nate here does."

Nate seemed to move around in his chair a bit.

"Huh, this is a bit uncomfortable." He said. He pulled out the gun he had stashed earlier and lazily set it down on the table.

"Is that…?" Donnie started.

"Yea, it's a gun. What never see one before?" Nate asked. Donnie didn't answer this. Elena seemed to lift her eyebrow at Nate as if this was a little bit excessive. He shrugged at her.

"Okay fine then. You can date my daughter." Nate said. "But if you hurt her… that includes breaking her heart…"

He trailed off and tapped his finger on the gun a few times.

"Alright Mr. Drake." Donnie said. "I love Iria. I won't let that happen."

"It better not." Elena said.

"Now shoo." Nate said waving his hand. Donnie let out a sigh of relief and headed towards the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm kissing my girlfriend goodnight Mr. Drake." Donnie replied. "Is that okay?"

"Alright, fine. But don't take too long or I'll come looking for you." Nate said. Donnie seemed to run a bit as he ascended the stairs, acting like he was trying to get away as fast as possible. He looked at Elena and she crossed her arms and looked at him in a funny way. "What?"

"I think the gun was a little excessive don't you think?" She asked.

"Oh come on… the look on his face was priceless." He replied. She laughed.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Elena said. A few minutes past and Donnie came down the stairs followed by Iria, who let him out the door before coming into the kitchen.

"So… how did it go?" Iria asked.

"Well enough." Nate said. She smirked and turned around before retrieving a camera from the china cabinet against the wall with the red recording light from behind Nate. "Oh man, you did not record it…?"

"Yes I did." Iria said with a grin. She pulled out the side and rewound it to the beginning of the conversation. She watched the entire thing as Nate and Elena watched in relative silence before Iria closed it and took a deep breath and looked at her father.

Then she burst out laughing followed by Nate.

"The… the look on his face when you pulled out the gun...!" Iria said through tears of laughter. Elena's mouth fell open in complete surprise.

"I know right!" Nate replied. "I could hardly keep a straight face."

"You two planned this didn't you?" Elena said.

"No, I swear I didn't know about the camera." Nate said. "What can I say… great minds right?"

Elena sighed as he patted his daughter on the shoulder with a grin.

"It was pretty funny though… right? Right?" Nate asked.

"Yes…" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I am totally putting this on DVD…" He said standing up and taking the camera from Iria.

"Right behind you Dad." Iria said. They left Elena sitting in the kitchen.

"This… is one dysfunctional family." Elena said to herself.


	9. Beer

**Uncharted: Memories**

**By Obrusnine**

* * *

**Last Edited: November 24****th****, 2012**

**Beer**

* * *

**21 Years after Seekers**

* * *

"Come on Dad, you are not seriously bringing Uncle Tom in on this right?" Iria asked as they drove along with Nate in the driver's seat and her in the passengers.

"What's wrong with Uncle Tom?" Harry asked from the backseat.

"He's just so… boring and… serious." Iria replied.

"Hey, he has a good reason to be that way." Nate answered.

"Oh yes, your adventure stories again." She said.

"Hey, those are true stories!" Nate and Harry both said at once.

"Sure…" Iria said. "You can't prove it though right?"

"We do have tons of money you know!" He urged.

"You… could've won that on the stock market or something." Iria replied to her father.

"I've been using the stock market to make sure we stay rich. I swear that that money was one-hundred percent from my Dad." Nate said. His voice cracked a bit when he said the word. "He sacrificed everything for me in the end…"

"Sorry Dad." She replied solemnly. "It's just… pretty unbelievable."

"Don't I know it?" Nate asked himself more than anyone. As they crossed onto the street where Tom's house was, he had moved to the small town nearby their mansion, Nate suddenly spotted a familiar red shirt on the sidewalk. "No way…"

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Isn't that Aunt Chloe?"

"I think it is." Nate said as he pulled over and hopped out of the van.

"Nate, how are you?" She suddenly asked. "How could you leave us out on all the fun?"

"I didn't even know you guys were visiting." Nate said.

"Of course we are mate. We wouldn't miss Iria's 21st birthday!" Charlie said.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Iria said hugging him. Charlie smiled a little and hugged her back.

"Hello there love." Charlie said. "We're going to have a great night, just you watch."

"Hopefully I remember it in the morning." She said.

"Unlikely." Charlie said.

"So how have you been doing Nate?" Chloe asked. "We just got back from Istanbul, you wouldn't believe the place we just… em… _borrowed _from."

"Oh, you are not telling me that you…?" Nate started to ask.

"Yes we did." Chloe said. "We robbed that same museum to get Iria's birthday present."

"That's insane." Nate said. "Any ancient Tibetan Ritual Daggers?"

"No, but we got something else." Chloe said. She made sure Iria wasn't looking then pulled out a small green lamp. It slightly slipped across her wedding ring but she held on.

"You are kidding." Nate said taking Marco Polo's lamp from her hands. "I broke this nearly twenty-five years ago. How is it back together? Is it a replica?"

"No it is not." Chloe said. "The museum used some extremely expensive technology to fuse the glass back together again without damaging the quality of the piece."

"Then you stole it right out from under their nose." Nate commented.

"Yes I did." She replied. "Never doubt me love, I'm the best getaway driver in the business."

"Why are you giving that to Iria though?" Nate asked.

"Well, you said she doubted the stories of our adventures." Chloe said. "I figured we'd give her some proof beyond what you have in your journals."

"I see."

Nate looked at his watch.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late." He replied. "I want to make sure it's at exactly midnight."

"I'll drive." Chloe winked.

"Harry's the designated driver tonight." Nate replied.

"Ah damn it. Stupid American drunk driving laws." She answered putting on her best pouting face and heading up towards the porch with the lamp in her bag. Suddenly, Elena stepped out of Tom's front door.

"Nate…!" She started to say. Charlie looked over at him.

"Sounds like you're in a lot of trouble mate."

"Lay _off _Macduff." Nate said.

Elena walked up to him.

"How dare you try and leave me out of the fun like that?" She asked as she walked up to him. Nate slammed his palm into his own face.

"Ah crap, I forgot to tell you." Nate internally cursed his own stupidity. "At least you're here now."

"You're lucky I'm such a forgiving wife." She said kissing him.

"That you are." He replied. Tom came up.

"Alright there mates?" Tom asked looking over at Charlie.

"Of course we are." He said.

"Hey there kids." He said hugging Iria and Harry.

"We're not kids!" Iria complained. "I'm a few hours away from legal drinking age."

"Alright, sorry honey." Tom said.

"Uncle Tom, there was something I wanted to ask you about this reference to the SAS I found…" Harry said.

"I'd be happy to help out with that." Tom said. "Let me see."

Harry handed him his journal. Nate walked over and took it before Tom could look.

"What are you doing Dad?" Harry asked.

"Come on, it's about to be your sister's birthday. Later okay?" Nate said.

"Okay." Harry said taking back his journal and putting it away.

"Okay everybody, let's head to the bar." Nate said. He threw Harry the keys, and he caught them. "Elena, who's taking care of Timmy?"

"Don't worry about it." Elena said. "I asked Donnie's mom to do it."

"She and his Dad have always been so serious. I wouldn't imagine they would like the fun we're gonna have tonight." Nate said.

"That's what I was thinking." Elena said. "Now get in."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Nate said jumping into the backseat with her as everyone crowded in.

"We have to go pick up Donnie to." Iria said from the passenger's seat. "He turns twenty-one tomorrow to."

"I don't know, it's pretty crowded in here." Nate said.

"He's my fiancé Dad." Iria replied.

"Just tell him to drive himself."

"Fine then…"

She got out her phone and started to call him. They travelled for thirty minutes before arriving at the bar and everybody got out. Donnie walked up as he had arrived earlier than they did.

"Hey guys." Donnie said. He took the arm of his fiancé in his own.

"Hey there Donnie. So tonight's your night to?" Nate asked.

"You know my birthday Mr. Drake." Donnie replied.

"Hey, call me Dad. You're marrying my daughter." Nate replied grinning.

"Alright Dad."

"Now let's head inside and start having some fun." Chloe piped in walking past them and spreading her arms.

"Yea blokes." Charlie said following after her.

"That's what I'm talking about." Nate said.

They stepped inside and really started partying. Nate and Elena stayed sober for the next few hours so they could be that way when Iria's birthday came around, but everyone else got dead drunk. It was a karaoke bar, so they all had some songs, although everyone agreed that Tom was awful, to which he just scratched his head in response.

Eventually though, midnight started to close in and Nate stepped up to the bar.

"Hey, give me a bottle of beer for my daughter." He said.

"I'll need to see her ID sir." The bartender replied. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture ID with her birthdate on it.

"She turns twenty-one in a few minutes." He said pointing at it. He nodded and gave Nate a bottle of beer. "Thanks."

He waited a few minutes and they all crowded at the table as the hour approached for Donnie and Iria's birthday. When they reached ten seconds they all started counting down. When they reached zero, they all said happy birthday very loudly. Nate handed Iria the bottle. She popped the cap off the bottle.

"Okay Dad, I have to say I'm not sure about this." Iria said biting her lip.

"No, come on. Drink, it's great." Charlie, drunk, said with slurred speech before drinking another bottle.

"Ah crap, screw it, here we go." She replied. She put the bottle on her mouth and started to drink. Almost immediately she put it downwards and spit it out… all over Charlie. "Oh god that's disgusting…"

"Thanks for spewing all over me love." Charlie said dripping a little. Everyone laughed.

"I am so sorry Uncle Charlie." She said giggling.

"Eh, don't worry about it love. Just aim somewhere else next time."

"Dad, this stuff is horrible." Iria said. She handed the bottle to Donnie and he took a drink and shrugged.

"It's not too bad." He said.

"Don't worry Iria; it'll grow on you I promise." Nate said. "I'm going to go get more."

That he did. He eventually convinced Iria to keep drinking, and while she still didn't like the taste, she started liking how she was feeling.

"Okay love, it's time for your first birthday present." Chloe said. She pulled out the green lamp and set it down on the table.

"What is that thing?" Iria asked taking another drink.

"That is Marco Polo's lamp." Nate said. "We cracked that thing open to find the map that led us to Borneo. So see, proof."

"Okay, I remember seeing this in your journals." Iria said. "But… how did you get it back?"

"Well, I and Charlie went on a little adventure to a certain museum. They reconstructed this piece." Chloe said grinning.

"This is stolen?" Iria said. She laughed. "That is so messed up. Thank you Aunt Chloe. Well, to Marco Polo."

Everyone raised their beers and drank. Harry in the meantime investigated the piece interested.

They spent hours there until everyone else but the Drake family was knocked out in the booth.

"Holy crap." Iria said giggling as she took another drink. She started to fall over but Nate held her up.

"Geez, even Tom. I didn't think he would end up that drunk…" Elena said. "Hey, why weren't we kicked out? This bar closed hours ago."

"I may… happen to own the bar…" Nate said drunkenly and laughed as he started to fall over but Iria held him up.

"You bought a bar Nate?" Elena asked.

"Yup… wanted Iria's birthday to be special."

"Well good job Dad, she isn't going to remember most of it and now I can't ask Uncle Tom about that reference." Harry said poking Tom's unconscious body.

"Don't be so serious son; you'll be able to ask him later." Nate said. "Hey, come on Iria, I wanna show you something. We'll be right back."

"We'll be waiting…" Harry said. "Don't take too long, I don't want to go outside to drag you two back to the bar to."

"That would be soooo funny!" Iria said. "Let's go forth Dad!"

She pointed into the air towards a wall.

"Iria honey, the door is that way." Elena said pointing towards it.

"Thanks for the advice Mom." Iria replied turning them in that direction.

"Full steam ahead!" Nate said and half-dragged Iria towards the door. When they were outside they turned right down the street.

"So Dad, what did you want to show me?" Iria asked. Nate pulled her into an alleyway.

"Okay, I didn't really want to show you anything." He said. "I want to see if you can still shoot like this."

He took his beer bottle and put it on a post.

"Dad, this is a really bad idea." Iria said laughing as he handed her the gun.

"Yup, not gonna stop me though." Nate said grinning.

"Okay… okay…" She replied readying the gun and taking aim at the bottle. She fired, but it was way off. "Man this is hard."

"Watch this." Nate said grabbing the gun. He covered his eyes and shot the bottle into pieces.

"What?" She asked unbelievably.

"Great parlor trick huh?" Nate asked. They both laughed as Iria set another bottle down and attempted to replicate his feat. She missed several times, until finally, the bottle broke.

"Ha! I did it!" She said handing Nate the now empty gun. He hugged her.

"That's my girl." He said. There were the sounds of approaching police sirens in the distance. "Oh shit, we better get back into the bar."

"I second that one." Iria said. He lifted her up into his arms and began walking with her. "I love you Dad."

"I love you to." He replied. She fell asleep in his arms as he carried her back into the bar. "That's my girl."


End file.
